Monday Morning
by SimplyAwesome1
Summary: It's the morning after WrestleMania and Punk makes a decision that would not only affect his life, but also Randy's. Song fic- Sunday Morning by Maroon 5.
1. Monday Morning

**It's the morning after WrestleMania and Punk makes a decision that would not only affect his life, but also Randy's. Song fic- Sunday Morning by Maroon 5.**

_**Monday Morning**_

* * *

Randy was awaken by the sound of rain tapping roughly on the windows. He groaned inwardly and sunk back into bed pulling the covers over his shoulders even more. He didn't go back to sleep, his mind slipped else where as he stared out the window at the gray clouds and the falling rain. It was oddly calming. There was a sudden movement, a arm attached itself around his waist and pulled a body towards his chest. The movement startled Randy and made his eyes snap out from the window to the body that was pressed so comfortably against his. A smile formed on his face as he realized Punk was still sleeping and he had kept his promise of staying for the night.

_Punk stormed backstage, mumbling to himself as he pushed through the crowd of people. His knee bothered him greatly and there was a new pain in his abdomen. In fact it felt as if he could barely walk. He pushed into his locker room and quickly changed into his normal clothes and stuffed his other clothes into his bag. He didn't care how unorganized it was, he just wanted to find Randy and leave._

_Moments later he burst out of the locker room, pulling his old torn cubs cap over his head and walked down the hallway. The arena was getting pretty empty. Everybody had gotten finish with their matches and the people who didn't have matches left with their friend or friends who did. The biggest night of the year was almost over and all Punk wanted to do was curl into a ball and die._

_He had his heart and soul set out on a win tonight. He allowed himself to think that maybe, just maybe if he won that match tonight he would stop being stuck at the bottom. Over the years he had work so hard to make it this far, to have the longest title reign in current history, to be able to step into the ring with legends and does he win any of those matches? No._

_He lost his match and he couldn't help but think how did he go from wining his match at Wrestle mania last year, to completely failing this year? He tried his hardest to win, but he just felt it he knew he wasn't going to win. He just couldn't compete with Undertaker. As a matter of fact he was completely tired of bring suppressed by this company, he had made a name for himself countless amounts of times and they continue to undermine him._

_Punk let out a sigh and shook his head. He should stop thinking about it before he goes mad. That's exactly why he needs a distraction. He came to a stop outside of a door that read Randy Orton. He didn't even bother knocking he just walked in and gave a small smile when he saw Randy packing his things to leave._

_Randy had looked up when the door closed and smiled. He dropped what he was doing, meeting Punk half way before engulfing him into a hug. At first Punk tensed up but he soon dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around Randy. He buried his face into his chest and just breathed his scent and instantly he became calm._

_"How are you feeling?" Randy asked kissing the top of Punks shaved head. He knew it was the wrong question to ask because Punk grip has gotten tighter and he only buried his face into his chest even more._

_"Don't get me started," he voiced loud enough to be audible through this clothing. "Can we just leave and go to sleep?"_

_The younger man had gave Punks back a run before he pulled away to pick up his items to leave. Then turned back to Punk and frowned remembering the last time Punk had stayed the night. "If you stay, promise you wouldn't bail on me durning the night."_

_"With a night like tonight you can doubt me leaving you're side."_

Randy pulled Phil closer to his body and squeezed on to him, as though he might slip away from him. The body beneath him shifted and he felt soft breaths on his bare chest. He closed his eyes and just took in the feeling, the sound of the soothing calm breaths from the sleeping man.

"Don't you have to leave?" Randy jumped at the sudden sound of a sleep heavy voice. His eyes opened imidiately and looked down finding Phil eyes on him, heavily clouded with sleep.

"Why is it only me, aren't you going too?" Randy asked looking down at the older man. Punk tore his eyes away from Randy's and burried his face into his chest. Randy sighed and sat up to leave the bed, but Phil's arm pulled him back down. He threw a glance Punk's way and tried to move out of the bed again, but to now avil.

"Phil I-"

"No, I might not be going with you but you are not leaving this bed," Punk unwrapped his arm from around Randy and turned to face the other way "Your flight is at noon, it's nine you could wait awhile."

Randy smiled and laid back on the bed, wrapping his arm around Phil and pulled him closer, kissing the back of his neck. "You know, I love you."

* * *

It was about 30 minutes until noon and Randy was still laying in bed with Phil. His fingers traced the tattoos on his arms as Punk rested his head on his chest and lazily traced circles on his stomach. It's been a while since they've laid like this and he remember why he's missed it o much. Phil suddenly stops what he was doing and looked up at Randy. His eyes shone with pain, anger and sorrow, emotions Randy only saw once while being with the man. He frowned when Punk took his eyes away from him again and took a deep breath.

"I'm not returning to Raw or any other live event for a while." Phil spoke softly. Randy stared down at Punk in utter shock, he never missed a day of work. Ever. Hearing the news made his heart sink in his chest, that meant not being able to see his baby until he decides to return, that means going months without getting to share a bed with him or even just seeing his face after a good night on Raw.

"Why?" He finally managed to ask. Punk sighed and pulled away from Randy to sit up in the bed.

"I feel like I'm being held down, I go out there and work my ass off but in the end it only gets me nowhere. I've proven myself worthy numerous times, I have a pretty large fan base but they're trying to undermine me." Phil looked down and ran his tongue across his lips, poking his lip ring. "I just want a break, I want to get away from all of this. I-I...I _need_ to get away. Go home and not have to worry about trying to please anyone. I'm so done with this company, Randy."

The room fell silent after the rant. Randy wishes he could understand where Punk was coming from, but he had everything he ever wanted in the company. He was never held down by it and he never felt as though he wanted to get away from it all. But Phil. He did, and he didn't know what to say or do to make him feel better. He has witnessed how hard the man worked and how in the end he never got anything, but he never thought it made Punk feel that way. He figured it only made the man stronger and worked harder. Punk moved to leave the bed but he reached out to stop him from leaving.

"I may not know what you're going through but I support your decision," Randy cupped Phil's face in his hands and studied his face. "Take the time off and come back better."

Phil watched as Randy gathered his last bag and headed towards the door. He stopped half way am looked back at him, his eyes pleading him to follow. Punk only shook his head no and opened the pages of a comic book he held in his hand. Randy dropped his bags and quietly walked to Phil, taking him by surprise then he took the book from his hands. Phil glares at him and tried to get the book back but Randy lifted it higher in the air. He leaned down and tenderly pressed his lips against the man and pulled away when he felt the other man starting to kiss back. He dropped the book into Phil's lap and went back to his bags.

"Take care, love you." Randy opened the door and turned to Phil with a cheeky smile. "Get well." With that the door closed shut.

Punk stared at the door and shook his head. Sometimes he hated that man, but then again without him he wouldn't have a reason to stay with the company.


	2. I Can't Lie

**And back by not so popular demand but out of my own boredom. I started thinking after I read one of the comments that maybe it would be cool to keep this story going...so I will. It will be based on Maroon 5 songs and will go on for as long as I see fit. So enjoy yourself...**

**_I Can't Lie_  
**

* * *

Punk dragged his feet along the floor of his apartment. The chill of the early morning seeping through the cracked windows, while the sound of birds chirping serenaded him. He mumbled to himself as he pushed through his bedroom door, going straight to his bed.

His morning, or night wasn't exactly bright. He would like to claim he couldn't sleep due to his stupid insomnia, but in reality it was due to one man. Randy. Ever since he left the hotel room that morning, he felt hollow like he had made the worst mistake of his life by taking time off. Since then Randy has been floating around in his mind. Punk groaned into a pillow that he had been laying on earlier- after a rude "awakening", then tossed it to the side.

There he goes thinking about Randy again. He just wish for once the man would get out of his mind, of course he misses his hugs or even the mere presence of the younger man, but he's always there and it's starting to scare Punk.

"That's it." Punk mumbled to himself sitting up on the bed "I'm going for a long, long, long run.

"You love him don't you?" Colt asked flopping down on the couch next to Punk. Punk glanced at him from the corner if his eyes, making a mixture of a dirty and a pained face.

"Love 'em?" He scoffed "No. He loves me, I strongly like him."

Colt rolled his eyes at his friends logic. It was clear to him that Punk loved Randy. Ever since the man got to Chicago he's been moping around and saying very little- and for a man like Punk, it's quite alarming. He also noticed the chemistry between the two men the time Randy visited Chicago a while back. He can't help but remember the look in Phil's eyes when he ever so much took a glance in Randy's direction. But if Punk wanted to deny the love, so be it.

"It's the same thing," Colt pointed out making Punks face twist in disgust, "Just call him I'm sure he'll be glad to hear your voice."

Punk sigh and flicked off the TV, turning to face his friend. "What makes you think that, Cabana?"

Colt help back the smart comment. Phil was being stubborn and it was starting to irritate him- and to think for as long as he's known him he would've been used to it by now. Colt also sighed, kicking his feet upon the coffee table in front of him, trying to plan out how to say what he has to say.

"Cabana?"

"You made your point early, Punk." He put his hand on the back of his neck, "He love's you. I'm sure anything you do right now will make him happy."

Punk stared at Colt blankly, a playful smile spreading across his features. He knocked Colt in the arm throwing his head back in a laugh. "Scott Colton, Relationship Expert."

After Colt had left that day, Punk was left with the decision of calling Randy like suggested, or suffer through another sleepless night with the man on his mind. He stared at his phone that showed Randy's number on it for an hour before deciding to call.

The phone rung quietly for it clicked over and the deep sound of the familiar voice answered, "Punk?"

"Yeah," Punk sighed in relief. It felt good to hear his voice, it calmed him. "How's it going? It's been a while."

"I know," he could picture Randy smiling on the other line, "I've missed you, but work is the same I guess."

The phone conversation had lasted for a little over 4 hours before Randy had finally submitted to his tiredness. Phil sat his phone down with a smile, his chest pounding and his stomach tossing and turning. He felt the familiar flutter of his heart, as he thought about the conversation with Randy.

He caught his breath in realization, maybe Colt was right. Maybe he did love Randy.


	3. Daylight

**No important announcements **

**I do not own Randy Orton or CM Punk, they belong to themselves and WWE. I also do not own Daylight it belongs to Maroon 5. I do own the story and the plot. **

**_Daylight_**

* * *

_Punk jumped at the sudden contact of their hands touching. He looked at Randy horrified and pulled his hand to himself._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Punk asked a bit harshly_

_"I'm doing what you think I'm doing." Randy growled taking Punks hand in his again. It didn't last long, Punk only pulled his hand back and stepped away from Randy._

_"No." Punk frowned shaking his head "My hand, you have your own."_

_"Phil-" Randy tried to reach for his hand again but again it was pulled out of his reach_

_"No!" Randy reach for his hand again and he threw his arm in the air, Randy sighed_

_"Punk don't-"_

_"My hand, Randal!" Phil walked away with both of his arms in the air. He looked ridiculous, and he was getting odd stares from people walking by._

_They walked around the park for hours, talking of whatever Punk could think of. As they walked Punk had also took notice on Randy's mood. He was only responding in quick sentences or one worded answers. Punk had long since put his arms down from the air, but even then Randy didn't try to take hold of his hand again. The younger mans hand twitched at his side and he had a almost unnoticeable frown._

_Punk inwardly sighed and mentally slapped himself as he slowly took Randy's hand into his. Randy's head jerked his way, lips parted like he was going to say something but quickly closed them, settling on a content smile instead. Heat crept up Punks neck, turning his cheeks rosy red turning his face away to avoid Randy's eyes._

_"It wasn't for you," Punk snapped "It just fucking happened, alright?"_

_"Uh huh," Randy smiled squeezing Punks hand, "Whatever you say, Phil."_

_..._

Randy sat quietly on the end of the bed. His head rested in his hands, trying his best not to shed a tear at the memory. On the opposite side of the room, in the chair directly in front of the foot of the bed, sat Punk who stared quietly at Randy.

In a few minutes Randy was due to leave, and neither man wanted to say good bye, not just yet. For the past 3 days Randy was granted with time off and those past 3 days off were spent with the man he loved. The first day Punk was surprised to see him in Chicago just to spend time with him and him only, so he kept his distance. But by the second day Punk was all over the younger man. Hugging him whenever he had the chance, kissing him almost every second, and as much as he hates to admit cuddled as close to him as humanly possible. No. Randy did not complain, he was fairly happy, but he dreaded the day when he would have to leave Punk behind again.

Now that the day has come neither men talked to each other. Breakfast was rather quiet and Punk seemed to be out of it most of the time. Not saying that Randy himself was any better. He was beating himself up over leaving and was close to begging Punk to return with him. But he knew the man needed his rest and time off, so he decided against it.

Punk stood from the chair roughly. Randy's head popped up, his eyes following as Punk made his way towards him and plop down on the bed next to him. For a while both men didn't say or so anything, that was until Punk threw himself at Randy, knocking the man over and holding him in a death grip.

Randy felt Punk violently shaking, which threw him off until he felt his shirt get wet and heard sobs. His heart broke that very minute, his arms found their way around Punk and squeezed him tight.

"D-don't, you can't. Just don't," Punk sobbed into Randy's shoulder "Stay a while longer, take a later flight, just don't leave me."

Randy was torn. He could take a book another flight and leave the next morning and risk getting into trouble or he could take the flight now and risk leaving Punk crying. "Ok, I'll stay a while longer."

Punk sobbed a while longer before sitting up and wiping his face off. Randy smiles up at him and ran his knuckles down the other mans cheeks, slipping his finger under his chin and pulling him down for a kiss. Punk pulled away and frowned.

"You better not tell anyone about this," he warned pointing at his puffy cheeks. Randy laughed, pulled Punk down to rest on his chest and ran his hand through his shaven head.

"Whatever you say, Phil."


	4. If I Never See Your Face Again

**I Do Not Own Anybody or Anything But This Story. **

**Song: If I Never See Your Face Again- Maroon 5 feat. Rihanna**

_**If I Never See Your Face Again**_

* * *

The bright light of his phone, which had been laying on the bed tore Phil from his comic book. A surge of nervousness and glee filled his senses as he picked up the phone, he hoped it was Randy. He really hoped it was Randy.

**Colt:**

_You Home Man? I'm Heading Over In 10._

Punk didn't even reply he just sat the phone back down and cursed to himself. It's been 3 weeks since Randy had left back in the rode and not once has he minded to call or text. After all the begging and crying for Randy to stay a while longer, Punk admits he feels shitty and felt even shittier with each passing day that Randy doesn't communicated with him.

Alright, maybe that was his fault. Maybe he showed too much emotion and it scared him off. Maybe he was busy, the life of a pro wrestler never stops. There's free days but being on the road almost 365 days, causes stress and exhaustion- which is why he's on leave- so he knows how Randy might feel. But then again, Randy always found time for him no matter how tired or busy he is.

What if Randy was cheating on him?

A wash of nausea went through Punks body. How would he handle that? Could he handle it? No, his life would be over. He would give up dating forever, and if he does date he would know what type to look for. He doesn't have a type. Does he? Ok, that's an absolute lie, whatever type Randy was, that's his type. And no he doesn't care how girly that sounds 'cause when it comes to Randy he could be as girly as he wants.

"Yo, Philli-O Where ar-" Colt popped his head inside the room and smiled brightly "There you are buddy. I brought pizza, come to the living room."

It's been 10 minutes already? What time was it anyway? Punk looked at the clock on his night stand- 3:56. The smell of pizza seeped into the room, looming Punk out of his room stretching and yawning. In the living room Colt had 2 boxes if pizzas in front of him as he sat comfortably on the couch, watching some SyFy movie and laughing obnoxiously when the obviously untalented actors got attacked by a mythical creature. Punk smiled softly and plopped down next to him, grabbing a slice of pizza and stretched his feet onto Colts lap. Guess he could use a few hours of not thinking of Randy.

He thought this little whatever Colt wanted to call it was going perfectly fine, he enjoyed hearing the laughter of his friend and also watching the cheesy movies he's choose my to watch, but it wasn't the same. Randy wasn't there so he could rest his head on his lap, or to make sarcastic comments with. Of course he could do that with Colt, but damn it, it wasn't the same. He didn't get that tug of his heart, when Colt laughed or the tingly feeling in his stomach, when he propped his feet upon Colts legs.

"You think he's cheating on you don't you?" Colt asked not even looking away from the TV. Punk had noticed a commercial was on, and Colt was making a face that said he was serious. He chose not to answer and instead grabbed another slice of cold pizza. "You know he wouldn't, he can't hurt you."

"I know," Punk sighed putting the pizza back in the box, he wasn't in the mood for pizza anymore. "I guess, I just- he hasn't called or texted in weeks, Colt."

Colt turned to face him this time his face twice as serious, and if Punk didn't know any better he would've pissed his pants a little. He flinched when Colt turned back to the TV screen as the movie started again. The room falling into silence- a very disturbing silence Punk might add.

"He's a pro wrestler Phil, busy schedule." He turned again making a face that said 'You should understand that', "Every minute of his life doesn't revolve around you, but you know damn well he spends every minute thinking about you."

Punk stayed quiet. He felt stupid and guilty for jumping to conclusion like that. He's never done the whole in love thing before, so he's freaking out over the little things. Huh. When did Colt become so smart about these things?

"I'm sorry." Punk mutter and he hated saying I'm sorry. He hated it with a passion.

"Don't apologize for how you feel," Colt said sternly, "But I wanna know. What if you never see Randy's face again? What if he just leaves you and doesn't take a glance back. What then Phil?"

Punk sat in bed staring blankly at the wall. Colts question running through his mind time and time again. He knows Colt was only talking metaphorically, but it could possibly happen. Though he doesn't want it to, it's possible. He loves Randy more than anything in the world, so it does make him wonder, what would happen? How would that affect him emotionally?

Randy was his pride, his joy, his rock, his best friend, his lover, his diary, his enemy...his everything. And he would trade anything in the world to keep him to himself.

Punk's phone buzzed beside him as he settle down and rested his head on a pillow. Thinking it was Colt he picked up the phone and stared at the screen. His heart flutters in his chest as a small smile made it's way to his lips.

**Randal:**

_G'night baby._

Hm. If he never sees Randy's face again, he wouldn't mind. He'll always have his memories.


End file.
